High School Life
by Rose-Aki
Summary: The Recess gang is in High School now and some things have changed, but others are still the same. How will their friendship develop and what feelings might be revealed? TJ/Spinelli
1. Changes and staring boys

A/N: On of my reviewers asked me to write a story where the gang is in High School so I thought about it and decided to make one. I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>The gang was in High school now and it was the first day after the summer vacations. TJ and the others were waiting for Spinelli in front of the school. They hadn't seen her the whole summer, because Spinelli's family decided to spend their vacations in another country.<p>

The group began to talk about their vacations experiences while they waited. When they finally saw Spinelli they stopped talking immediately. There was a new Spinelli. She wore a red skirt and a black top with her hair down.

"Hey guys what's up?" Spinelli welcomed her surprised friends.

TJ could only stare. He knew that he had feelings for Spinelli for a long time, but now they came crashing down on him with an intensity.

'Wow this is Spinelli...She looks beautiful.' TJ thought blushing slightly.

"Spinelli you changed so much during the summer." Gretchen was the first who found her voice again.

"Yeah I know on the outside I changed a lot, but on the inside I am the same. I still don't take crap from anybody and I am not afraid to use my fists." Spinelli stated.

"Thank god that's our Spinelli. I am glad you didn't change that much." Vince sighed in relief.

"Come on let's go inside. We don't wanna be late on our first day." Gus mentioned.

On the way to class Spinelli did her own looking at the changes of her friends.

Gus looked taller and stronger probably due to his father's military training in the summer vacations.

Gretchen changed quiet a bit. She wore smaller glasses and had put on a little bit of make-up. Her hair was down which made her look older.

Vince and Mikey didn't change much. Vince was still the sportsman, maybe he had more muscles now and Mikey was still the poet from the old days.

Then Spinelli's eyes landed on TJ. He still wore is red cap, but he looked more muscular in his clothes.

'His face looks handsome and what I can see of his body under his clothes he exercised a lot.' Spinelli thought to herself.

Her eyes met TJ's and when she saw that he was looking back at her she blushed slightly. The eye contact lasted only for a few seconds before both broke it. TJ was now blushing too.

'Damn get over it Spinelli. He is your best friend and there will be nothing more between you...ever.' Spinelli cursed at herself for thinking about TJ like that.

Since the kiss between her and TJ Spinelli had developed deep feelings for him, but she never acted upon them because she saw how disgusted TJ was when they kissed. She had faked her reaction of disgust. In reality the kiss with TJ was the best thing she had ever experienced and she would do it again, only with him of course. She was sure TJ would reject her if she would ever confess her feelings to him so she kept it to herself.

The group entered the class and all eyes were on Spinelli. Some of the guys began drooling over her when she and her friends sat down in the back of the class. Gretchen sat next to Spinelli and whispered to her.

"I think with your new look you will be very popular with the guys this year."

"Uh...Yes I guess." Spinelli said unsure. 'But there is only one guy I want to drool over me, but that is the one I can't have.' She added mentally.

TJ, who sat on the other side next to Spinelli, heard the conversation between the two girls. He looked around and noticed that all guys were starring dreamily in Spinelli's direction.

'I waited too long to make a move on her. Now every guy wants to date her and I haven't a chance with her.' TJ cursed himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher, who entered the class and started the lesson.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Lunch break and Randall

A/N: Here is the new chapter :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Thanks for being my first reviewer. I thought that Spinelli should still be the same so I kept her in character. I hope you like the update and continue reviewing :)

chickflick737: Yeah I know that there are more High School fics and I try to not have similarity to the others. Thanks for the compliment. Please enjoy :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Thanks again for the idea to make a High School fic and I am glad that you think it turned out great. I hope to read your new story soon, but I know that writing new story takes a lot of time. Please enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>After the lesson was finally over it was time for lunch break. The gang went to the cafeteria and bought their lunch. They sat down at a lunch table when suddenly Randall came over to them.<p>

"Is this you Spinelli?" Randall said in mocking surprise.

"What do you want?" Spinelli asked annoyed.

"Who would have thought that you can actually look like a real girl." Randall smirked.

"What did you just say you little snitch?" Spinelli stood up and was ready to punch him.

"Spinelli calm down. Don't let him get to you." TJ got up too and placed his arms around Spinelli's waist from behind to prevent her from hitting Randall.

"If this isn't TJ Detweiler. Interesting you are protecting your new girlfriend I see."

"That's enough. Now you will get it." Spinelli yelled and tried to punch Randall.

"He is not worth it Spinelli." TJ said and tightened his arms around Spinelli's waist.

"Let me go TJ he deserves it." Spinelli argued.

"I knew it. You can't turn someone like you Spinelli in some girly-girl. Bye you losers." Randall stated and walked away from the group.

"This little snitch. Next time he will meet my fist." Spinelli decided angrily.

After she calmed down a little bit she realized the situation she and TJ were in. He had his arms around her waist from behind and Spinelli couldn't help but notice how right it felt to be in his arms.

In the same moment TJ realized that Spinelli didn't pull away from him.

'I wonder why she didn't pull away. I can't help but think she belongs in my arms. This feels so right.' He thought dreamily, but then he remembered where they were and let her go.

When they sat down again he looked at Spinelli from the corner of his eyes and saw that she almost seemed disappointed. Could it be that she was disappointed that he had let her out of his arms?

The rest of the group started a conversation when the two sat down.

"I can't believe that Randall is still a little snitch." Gus stated.

"Yeah he didn't change at all." Vince added.

"I thought he could be nice now that we are in High school." Mikey said sadly.

"No Mikey guys like him don't change. Once a snitch ever a snitch." Vince declared.

"But he hadn't have to be so mean to Spinelli." Gus argued.

"If you want to hear my opinion. He was only mean to Spinelli because he knew that he hasn't a chance with her, so he tried to make her sad to feel better himself." Gretchen guessed.

"Spinelli is too good for this snitch." TJ said angrily. Realizing what he had said he added nervously. "Ha ha right Spin?"

"Yeah as if he would ever have a chance with me." Spinelli had noticed the hidden compliment in TJ's statement, but she decided to say nothing about it.

The rest of the lunch break went uneventfully and the gang left to their classes.

* * *

><p>AN: Will TJ and Spinelli talk about what happened at lunch break when they are alone or are they just leave it at that? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. TJ's and Spinelli's thoughts

A/N: Chapter three :)

chickflick737: Yeah it is difficult to come up with some new ideas, but I try my best to find them. Please enjoy :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you so much for the compliment. I don't mind if you use the idea of Randall and Spinelli in on of your songfics. I hope you like the chapter :)

La Gypsy: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the update :)

* * *

><p>After school the six friends met outside.<p>

"I don't know what you guys think, but I am dead beat. I go home." Vince stated.

"Me too." TJ and Spinelli said at the same time.

"Well I want to buy some books." Gretchen mentioned.

"Yeah I also have to buy books for school." Gus thought out loud.

"I will go with you my dear friends. It's a far too beautiful day to just spend it sitting at home." Mikey said.

They all waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

TJ and Spinelli still lived next to each other, so they went home together.

"What a day." TJ sighed.

"Yeah I really hate first school days." Spinelli agreed.

"I hope it will be better tomorrow."

"TJ we are talking about school, it will never and I mean NEVER get better." Spinelli mentioned.

"You could be right on this one."

The rest of the way was spent in silence, because both of them were too tired to talk. When they reached their homes they said goodbye to each other and entered their houses. They crashed on the couch and watched TV. After a while it was time for dinner and then for bed.

TJ couldn't sleep because he was deeply in thoughts about the first school day and a certain someone.

'That was a strange day. The group changed so much during the summer, only on the outside of course inside they are still the same. Spinelli changed the most of all of us. I thought she was beautiful since 4th grade, but now she is just...wow. Sadly I am not the only one who thinks so, seeing how all the guys reacted to her today. I hope I still have a chance to show her that she is more than a friend to me.' With that in mind TJ fell asleep.

A couple of houses further from TJ's Spinelli lay awake and thought about the same things.

'What was this all about? Only because I wore new clothes guys were drooling over me? They are all the same, but I think TJ finally noticed me. I mean noticed me like in a more than a friend kind of way. Maybe we have a chance to get together after all.'

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's not a really eventful chapter, but I thought I should write something about how they are feeling. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Jogging and talking in the park

A/N: Here we go, the fourth chapter :)

chickflick737: I am sorry for the late updates but I will try to update faster. I hope you like the chapter :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I know what you mean. I haven't so much time either, but hopefully your new story will come out soon. Thanks for the reviews on both chapters. Enjoy update :)

* * *

><p>The next morning came way too early for the gang. They all had to admit that the second day of school wasn't really better than the first. The whole school day was a blur to them, because they were too tired to pay attention to what the teachers were saying. The first days of school were never easy, but schooldays in high school were even worser, so they went all home after school.<p>

In the evening TJ went jogging with Vince. TJ had started to do more sport so he asked Vince if he wanted to join him. Of course had Vince agreed happily, still being the sportiest of the group.

"You know you changed a lot. When I think back at elementary school where you didn't do much sport." Vince said while they ran their rounds in the park.

"Yeah I decided it was time for a change." TJ agreed with a shrug.

"Sure that there isn't a special reason why you began to train?"

"What?" TJ asked taken aback by this question.

"You heard me."

"No there isn't a special reason."

"Aha if you say so." Vince smirked.

"Out with it buddy what were you thinking."

"I thought you might have began training to be popular with the girls."

"That is why you are training, but not me. I didn't do it to impress some girls." TJ retorted.

"Okay maybe not to impress 'some girls' but rather one special girl."

"Now you have lost me." TJ was confused.

"Don't think I didn't noticed how you were checking out Spinelli on the first school day. Maybe she is your reason for training so hard."

TJ stopped running immediately and had to take a deep breath.

"Don't be ridiculous Vince."

Vince stopped too and looked at his friend.

"I wouldn't blame you for checking her out she looked really hot. I mean you weren't the only one who noticed that, all the guys were practically drooling over her."

"But I am her best friend. I am not supposed to be 'drooling over her.' " TJ frowned.

"Whatever let you sleep at night, but you know in due time some guy will ask her out and I don't know if that's what you really want." Vince began to run again.

"Yeah whatever." TJ ran after him.

After TJ was back home and showered he thought about what Vince had said to him about Spinelli.

'It can't be obvious that I like Spinelli, can it? I mean he practically told me that I should ask her out before anyone else does. Maybe I should just do that...but how?'

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Insecureness and an outdoor pool

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Yeah I thought it was a good idea to write a talk between the two boys to show why TJ started to train. I hope you like this chapter :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Thanks for the review and I hope you love this chapter as much as the last one :)

chickflick737: No problem that you didn't noticed at first that I posted a new chapter. Thanks for the compliment and enjoy the update :)

* * *

><p>This night the whole gang slept more, so they were not as tired as they were the last two days.<p>

In the lunch break they planed what they wanted to do after school.

"I think we should do something with the whole group again." TJ suggested.

"A great idea my dear friend." Mikey agreed happily.

"What if we go swimming. It's still warm outside and the outdoor pool is open." Vince spoke up.

"I think that's a good suggestion."Gus said.

"Yeah I am in." Gretchen informed.

"Me too." TJ smiled.

"Yeah..." Spinelli said slowly.

'Why had it to be swimming. I mean wearing a top and skirt is one thing but a bikini in front of TJ? What if he thinks I don't look good in it?' Spinelli thought nervously.

TJ noticed that Spinelli seemed uncomfortable. He didn't know why she was so nervous about being seen in a bikini. In his opinion she didn't have to worry about it, she would look good in everything.

With the plan made the rest of the school day didn't appeared so long anymore and soon the final bell rang. After school the gang went home to get their bathing clothes and then met up in front of the outdoor pool.

In the women changing room Spinelli's insecureness got the better of her and she confided in Gretchen.

"I don't know if I should go out there like this." Spinelli said, standing in front of Gretchen in her red bikini.

"Why not? You look good in it." Gretchen reassured her.

"That's the problem."

"Spinelli you are lucky that you have developed this fast, so don't worry about it."

"But what will the guys think?" Spinelli bit her lip nervously.

"Do you mean all guys or a special someone?"

"That's not the point." Spinelli blushed.

"Sure it is." Gretchen smiled knowingly.

"It's not." Spinelli screamed, her temper flaming up again.

"If you say so. Let's go or do you want me to get Mikey and Vince so they make you come out like when we did the experiment?" Gretchen laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Spinelli rolled her eyes clearly annoyed.

When they came out the rest of the group was already waiting for them. Spinelli didn't look up from the ground, afraid to see the reactions of her friends. If she had, she had seen that TJ was just starring dreamily at her.

'Wow she looks really hot in this, but why can't she look up at us? She doesn't have to be shy about what she looks like.' TJ thought.

Gretchen, seeing that Spinelli was uncomfortable, spoke up.

"Let's go swimming."

* * *

><p>AN: The beginning of an interesting day at the pool. What will happen next? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. TJ against Lawson

A/N: Here is the next chapter of my fic. Please enjoy :)

scorpiogrl576: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Yeah the rest of the day at the pool is interesting, you will see it when you read this chapter :)

chickflick737: I am glad you like my story. I hope you keep reviewing :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I thought TJ and Spinelli would react like this when they go swimming. Thanks for the compliment and enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>Gretchen, seeing that Spinelli was uncomfortable, spoke up.<p>

"Let's go swimming."

The gang nodded in agreement and made their way in the direction of the outdoor pool. Spinelli walked slightly behind the rest of the group. TJ noticed this and fell in step with her.

"Spin." TJ asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Spinelli stopped walking.

"You don't have to worry, you look really good in this." TJ reassured her. He took her chin in his hands to make her look at him.

"Um... thanks TJ." Spinelli blushed at the compliment.

"Come on let's go." TJ took her hand in his and they jumped in the pool.

Spinelli forgot everything about her insecureness after TJ had spoken to her and the gang had fun till...

"Look who we have here." A voice interrupted the fun.

"What do you want Lawson?" Spinelli asked annoyed.

"Can't I go swimming?"

"You can, but not where we are." TJ stated.

"If this isn't Detweiler." Lawson turned to TJ.

"Just leave Lawson." Vince spoke up.

Lawson was about to argue when his eyes landed on Spinelli.

"I see you developed quiet nicely Spinelli. Who would have thought that." He smirked while checking her out.

"What did you just say you looser?" Spinelli got angry.

"Are you mad at me for checking you out?" Lawson mocked.

"You-" Spinelli was about to give him a piece of her mind when she got interrupted.

"Leave her alone Lawson." TJ stated angrily. He had enough of guys checking out Spinelli or drooling over her.

"What is it to you T Jerk?"

"Stop taking about her like that or we have a problem." TJ had left the water and stood now in front of Lawson.

Spinelli who was still in the pool was speechless. Not only was she noticing how hot TJ looked in his swimming trunks, but he was also standing up for her.

The rest of the gang was as surprised as Spinelli. TJ never acted like that, but then they all knew what TJ felt for Spinelli so they understood his reaction.

"She isn't worth my time anyway." Lawson said, seeing that TJ wasn't someone to back down.

When Lawson left TJ whispered. "She is worth every fight."

He had said it so quietly that only Spinelli heard it, being closest to him.

The rest of the day at the outdoor pool went by uneventfully and the friends didn't mention the accident with Lawson any further.

Spinelli and TJ walked home together that evening. Spinelli's hair was still wet from the pool water and it got really cold outside. When they reached their houses they said good bye to each other and went inside.

Later that night Spinelli felt ill, she must have caught a cold.

'I hope this gets better until tomorrow.' She thought to herself and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Will Spinelli be able to go to school in the morning or must she stay home? How will TJ react if she isn't around? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	7. A day home

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Thanks for the compliment. I love to read cute scene with this couple so I thought I try to write them myself and I am glad it turned out good. Yeah I know that you don't catch a cold like that, but I thought it would fit in the story so I just wrote it. Don't worry about talking to much I am like this too ;) I know how difficult it is to write a story when you don't have much time, but I hope I can read yours soon :)

chickflick737: Thanks for the review and I am happy that you will keep reviewing :) I hope for you that you and your best friend will talk about how you feel and maybe even get together. Enjoy the update :)

* * *

><p>The next morning Mrs. Spinelli entered her daughter's room to wake her up, but what she saw shocked her.<p>

"Pookie you look awful." She cried.

"Thank you so much for the compliment." Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"You can't go to school like that." Her mother stepped closer to the bed and put a hand on Spinelli's forehead to feel her temperature.

"You are burning up. I will call a doctor. You stay home today."

"It isn't that bad mom, it is only a cold." Spinelli argued, finding that her mother overreacted.

"No no I will call the doctor to make sure that it is just a cold. Don't leave the bed." With this Flo Spinelli went downstairs.

Spinelli shook her head in disbelieve.

'Can't she react normal for once. I mean she totally overreact. It's only a cold nothing dramatically.'

She took a deep sigh.

'But normal is out of the question for my family. I am not really unhappy about not going to school I mean who wouldn't, but I can't see the gang and TJ...TJ... It was so sweet of him to stand up for me against Lawson yesterday. Maybe there is a little chance that he has deeper feelings for me.'

TJ's morning on the other hand was pretty normal. Like every other day he stood up, got ready for school and had breakfast with his family. Then he went a few houses further to meet up with Spinelli.

When he didn't saw her standing outside waiting for him he thought nothing of it, because Spinelli was always late. He rang the doorbell and hoped she would open up soon.

Instead of Spinelli Mr. Spinelli opened the door.

"Good morning, is Spinelli ready to go to school?"

"I am sorry but she won't be able to go to school today. She caught a cold yesterday and has to stay home." Bob Spinelli explained.

TJ looked disappointed. After the accident at the outdoor pool he had hoped to talk with Spinelli about his feelings for her, but now he couldn't because she was ill.

"Can I come over to look how she is feeling after school?" TJ asked hopefully.

Mr. Spinelli smiled knowingly. He knew how deeply his daughter cared for the boy in front of him and by the look of it TJ felt the same about her.

"Of course, Spinelli will be happy to see you."

"Okay thanks." TJ said and left for school.

* * *

><p>AN: So Spinelli's mom insisted that she stays home. How will the day go for TJ without Spinelli around and what will happen when TJ visits Spinelli? Please review and tell what you think :)


	8. Still beautiful

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I hadn't much time to write this week.

chickflick737: Thanks for the review :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I thought Mrs. Spinelli would react like that when Spinelli is ill and that TJ would be disappointed when he has to go without her. In this chapter is a cute scene too, well I think it's cute. I hope you like this chapter :)

Burton's Disney Princess: First of all thanks for the compliment that 'She's worth every fight' is the best line ever in a TJ/Spinelli fic, it means a lot to me that you think that :) There will definitely be more adorableness in this chapter and in the next so don't worry. Please enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>The lessons seemed to drag on for TJ. He looked at the clock every second, but the more he looked the slower the time seemed to pass by. He wanted nothing more than school to be over, so he could be near Spinelli again.<p>

Meanwhile Mrs. Spinelli had called a doctor. He had said that it was only a little cold and nothing to worry about, but Flo Spinelli insisted that her daughter had to stay in bed until tomorrow evening. Spinelli had given up arguing with her mother, seeing that it was pointless.

TJ rang the doorbell of the Spinelli household after he had practically run there after school was over. Mr. Spinelli opened and said he could go up to Spinelli's room.

When TJ entered he saw that Spinelli was asleep, so he sat down on a chair and waited for her to wake up. He couldn't help but look her over while he waited.

'She is ill and still manges to look like an angle.'

Spinelli opened her eyes to see TJ starring at her. At first she thought nothing of it, until she noticed how bad she must look at the moment.

'Great the guy I want to love me back sees me when I look 'ill and awful' like my mom described it.' She thought frowning.

TJ snapped out of his daze when he saw Spinelli frown.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"I have felt better and looked better." She tried to joke.

"You are still beautiful." TJ said before he could stop himself.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yeah.." TJ blushed.

Spinelli smiled at him and blushed too.

"Thanks TJ."

After an awkward silence TJ told Spinelli about the newest things at school and what the gang did the whole day. When he noticed that she got tired again he promised to visit her tomorrow after school and left.

'That was so sweet of him to come over and look how I was feeling... and he told me that he thinks I am beautiful even if I look awful. I really love him.' Spinelli thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: What will the next day bring for Spinelli and TJ? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	9. A dream and an invitation

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :)

Burton's Disney Princess: I hope you love this chapter too :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Yeah what girl wouldn't want a boy who calls her beautiful even when she is ill and doesn't look her best. In this chapter is more cuteness so please enjoy :)

sexehbunneh: Lol, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The next morning Spinelli felt a lot better and even wanted to stand up and go to school, but her mother insisted that 'her poor Pookie' had to stay home a little longer. Spinelli had to accept that and went back to sleep, only to have a dream about TJ and her.<p>

_Dream sequence: _

_TJ and Spinelli were going through a beautiful park, the sun was shining bright and they were holding hands. _

_None of them talked until TJ suddenly stopped under a beautiful tree and turned around so he could face Spinelli._

"_Spin there is something I have to tell you...After that kiss in 4th grade I feel different about you...I-I love you."_

_"Really?" Spinelli whispered._

_"Yes, with all my heart." TJ said sincerely._

_"Oh TJ, I love you too." _

_He cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned in to kiss her..._

_End dream sequence_

Spinelli's eyes opened wide in shock.

'I promised myself to never have such girly dreams about a boy and now this. As if TJ would really say such things to me, I mean this isn't one of my mom's romantic novels. Like something like that would ever happen, he doesn't feel that way about me...'

Her thought were interrupted by the very same person she was thinking about.

"Hey Spin, feeling better?"

"Yeah much better. I would have gone to school but you know my mom. She overreacted and insisted that I should stay home today." Spinelli answered.

"I am glad you feel better. My parents aren't home until Sunday so I wanted to make a movie night at my house. Do you think your mom would let you come over?"

"Of course. Should I call the gang or have you already told them about the movie night at your place?"

"I... I thought it would be cool if it were just the two of us tomorrow." TJ said nervously.

"Okay..." Spinelli smiled shyly at him.

After they talked for a while longer TJ left and Spinelli had time to think about everything.

'He wants to spend time with me alone? That's a good sign isn't it? Did he ask me on a date? Sure I hope it is one but I don't know... maybe I should talk to Gretchen in the morning.'

TJ, a few houses further, thought about what had happened in Spinelli's room, too.

'I finally asked her out...okay sort of asked her out. I hope she knows that it's a date. I want it to be one.'

They both fell asleep that night in the hope that after tomorrow they would be more than friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Will Spinelli ask Gretchen about TJ's invitation and has Gretchen a good advice for her? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	10. Is it a date?

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :)

scorpiogrl576: I am glad you are reading my story. Thanks for the review :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: This chapter is not as cute as the last but I hope you still like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The next day was a Saturday and also the day where Spinelli and TJ would have their 'maybe-date'.<p>

While TJ got ready for the evening by buying food and choosing movies, Spinelli phoned Gretchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gretchen, it's Spinelli."

"Hey, are you felling better?"

"A lot better thanks. Say...can I ask you something?" Spinelli questioned hesitant.

"Of course. What is it?"

"When a guy asks you to come over to his house to watch movies and says that it will be only the two of you...is it a date?"

"TJ finally asked you out." It was more a statement than a question from Gretchen.

"Yes...I mean no...Why do you think I was talking about TJ and me?" Spinelli got nervous.

"Come on it's obvious."

"Just answer my question."

"Of course it is a date. What else would it be?" Gretchen replied.

"That's why I am asking you."

"Trust me, it's a date." Gretchen reassured her.

"Okay..."

"So if you need any help just call me again."

"Thanks for the help Gretchen."

"No problem... and Spinelli?" Gretchen smirked.

"Yes?"

"Have fun on your date with TJ. I hope you get together, it's about time."

Before Spinelli could deny anything Gretchen had hung up on her.

'Have fun on your date with TJ? Now that I know it is a date I am even more nervous. What when I read to much in this and it's only a friendly date?' Thousand thoughts ran through her head while she got ready.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter is the final chapter and I hope you all like the ending. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	11. Finally together

A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of my High School fic :)

Burton's Disney Princess: I hope you like TJ's and Spinelli's date and the way I end the story. Thanks for reviewing my story :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Thank you so much for the compliment and for reviewing every chapter of my story. It means a lot to me that you love my stories :)

* * *

><p>A few hours later Mr. And Mrs. Detweiler had left and TJ had everything ready for Spinelli to come over. To say TJ was nervous would be an understatement. He really hoped that the evening would turn out like he had planed it and that in the end of it he and Spinelli would be together.<p>

'I hope this goes well. Today I will finally tell Spinelli how I feel and hopefully she feels the same.'

TJ's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He went to the door and opened it to reveal the person he had thought about seconds ago.

"Hey Spinelli. Walk right in."

"Thanks." Spinelli was nervous.

If this was really a date she was unsure how to handle this situation. She could beat up a whole wrestler team on her own, but with love matters she couldn't deal.

At first it was a little awkward for both of them, but half way through the second movie they got more comfortable. The couch they were laying on was very small, so Spinelli had to lay half on top of TJ. He had his arms around her to hold her in place.

Even if Spinelli never showed any weakness she had to admit that every night she had wished for someone to hold her like TJ did at the moment. Being the though girl meant to be always strong and not let yourself be hold by a guy in her opinion, but this felt just so right to her.

'I feel save and protected in his arms and even loved. This is what I wanted for so long.' She thought.

TJ felt the same way about their position. How long had he wanted to hold Spinelli like this. He looked down at her and made a decision.

'Now or never.'

"Spin?"

"Yeah?" She turned around in his arms so she could look at him.

"We have been friends for a long time, but I think that has to change."

Spinelli gasped. What was he trying to say?

"I think we crossed the friendship line. That isn't easy for me so I will just say it. Spin I love you." TJ blushed madly but still managed to keep eye contact with her.

Spinelli was in heaven, the boy she loved for so long had finally confessed his love for her.

"Oh TJ I love you too."

TJ leaned forward and pressed his lips softly on hers in a searching kiss. Both wanted to go slow, because they were unexperienced, but the kiss still showed all the love they had for each other.

They were sure that this wasn't just a high school love. It was so much more.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story :) Did you like the ending? I think about writing more Recess fics, so tell me what you think of that and please review :)


End file.
